Sympathetic looks, and blurred visions
by alwaysbluex
Summary: Post 2x12, what happens after Lily says "Bart's been in an accident." Blair/Chick, Dan/Serena, Lily.


-1**Title: Sympathetic looks, and blurred visions.**

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex/lawrahxxx)**

**Summary : Chuck's reaction to the news. Post 2x12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl.**

**Rating: PG-13. **

**People included: Chuck/Blair, Dan/Serena, Lily. **

**A/N: I was so angry when the way they cut off at the end of it's a wonderful lie. Though, I expected it. But I wanted to see Chuck's reaction to everything. So I'm writing it myself ^_^. Enjoy and please review!**

"Where's Charles?" Lily asked, her eyes glassy and her hands trembling.

Serena shook her head slightly. "I don't know? Mom, what's wrong?"

Dan looked between mother and daughter sensing something bad was about to come out. Lily was usually cool and calm. But all he could see was a shaken and worried mother standing before him.

Lily sighed, trying to breathe evenly. "It's Bart … he's been in an accident.

Serena stared wide-eyed in shock at her mother. "Is he alive or…"

"No." Lily interrupted, tears finally erupting from her eyes.

"Oh my god." Dan said, mostly to himself.

"Serena, please go find Charles." Lily said shaking her head. "We have to tell him."

Serena nodded meekly, grabbing Dan's arm. "please come with me."

Dan nodded, following Serena into the crowd of people. Neither worried about their dates, because the whole night had just fallen into shambles around them. They could sense change in the air. Both stopped immediately, looking at the sight before them.

Blair and Chuck were dancing, so closely their noses grazed. They looked at each other like they were the only one's on the dance floor, or possibly the world. Serena didn't know she had started crying until Dan began rubbing her back lightly. Quickly she wiped the salty water on the back of her hand, eye-makeup coming along with it.

"I can't do this." Serena said quietly, choking back sobs.

Dan stood there, un sure of what to say or do. He saw the way Chuck was looking at Blair. It was the way he still looked at Serena when she wasn't looking. He really did love her. But just as the truth was coming out, an even harder truth was about to be exposed. Chuck truly loved his Dad, even after all the harsh things he said about him. This would crush him completely. They both knew that, which is why they stood watching them dance until the song was finished.

…

Blair looked into Chuck's eyes softly, her stomach fluttering. Absolutely nothing would ruin this moment. She felt as she could never be happier than at this moment. Slowly she went in close and kissed him softly on the lips. He deepened the kiss returning the passion she had given to him. Blair pulled back and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. He almost back away from her, feeling awkward as he had never been like this with another women before. But then softened, a genuine smile playing on his lips.

Blair gazed over to see Serena and Dan starring at them. She furrowed her eyebrows, when she noticed Serena was crying. She felt the mood of the room change immediately just by looking into Serena's eyes. How they were fixated on Chuck, full of sympathy through her blurry tears.

"Chuck." Blair said quietly, taking her head off his shoulder.

He smirked. "Yes?"

Blair didn't know why, but she leaned in and whispered softly in his ear. "Serena doesn't look so good."

Slowly Chuck looked over at his step-sister, tears were running down her face at an extremely fast pace. Dan stood beside her, his hand rubbing her back softly. Chuck felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Blair sensed his hands tense up, and his eyes go cold.

"Maybe we should go see what's wrong?" Blair offered, her hand still clutching onto his.

Chuck merely nodded, following Blair's quickened foot steps.

…

"Serena?" Blair questioned, looking softly at her best friend. Serena looked away from her gaze, and most importantly Chuck's. As if he knew what she was about to say.

"Dan?" Blair questioned, her voice breaking. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go find Lily." Dan said quickly, tugging at Serena's arm.

Still looking down Serena said quietly. "She needs to talk to you, Chuck."

Blair nodded. "Let's go then. Humphrey, lead the way."

Lily was still had the same place Dan and Serena had left her, only she was sitting on the steps. Her hands clutching onto her phone, and her eyes shut tightly. Telling Chuck his father was no longer alive terrified her. His reaction was not one she could know before hand. He had spent a life time being bitter over his mother's death. She didn't know what would happen to him after this.

"Lily?" Chuck questioned.

She immediately opened her eyes, and he felt his stomach clench again. She had the same look in her eyes Serena did. Sympathy. He hated this look, because whenever someone felt sorry for him he felt weak, and he couldn't be weak.

"What's going on?" Chuck said, anger showing through his voice.

"I'm so sorry Charles." Lily said quietly. "Maybe we should talk in private."

Blair gripped Chuck's arm. "I'm not going anywhere." She spat.

Lily ignored Blair's icy tone. "It's your father…"

Chuck's head began to feel light, and his ears began to buzz.

"There's been an accident." Lily continued.

Serena's sobbing became louder, quickly she fought to control herself.

The room fell silent, at least for Chuck, the four people in front of him stared at him in a way which he loathed. "Is he dead?" Chuck questioned, already feeling the affects of the answer he knew was about to come. Lily stayed silent, her head once again down.

"Answer me." Chuck yelled. His voice boomed across the dance floor, making people stop and stare. Blair's eyes became glassy, because she hadn't seen Chuck yell like this before, his voice laced with such venom.

"Yes." Lily said quietly.

Chuck shook his head quickly. "I don't believe you."

"Chu-" Blair started, but was interrupted.

"Let's go, find out where he is now!" Chuck said in a deathly quiet tone.

"Char-"

"STOP" he yelled, startling Blair. Her hand dropped immediately from his.

"Don't look at me like that, just … don't look at me at all." he said, lowering his voice slightly.

Chuck ran his hands through his hair. "I need to get out of here."

They all watched him go, their feet begging to chase after him, but their minds telling them it was a bad idea. Blair finally decided she had to be with him. Even if he didn't want her to be. He couldn't deal with this on his own.

Serena grabbed her arm just as she was about to go after him. "Blair, don't."

Blair spinned around. "You can't be serious." she spat.

"He needs to be alone."

"No, that's exactly what he doesn't need. We don't know what he will do."

Serena's tears had subsided by now, but her eyes felt sore, and her cheeks were slightly stained with mascara. "What if he hurts you?"

Blair scoffed. "He would never."

"I meant emotionally." Serena said quietly.

"I know what you meant. Nothing he could say to me would ever push me away. It hasn't before." Blair muttered.

Serena let go of her arm, and watched her swerve through the crowd of people.

Blair ran outside, instant goose bumps forming on her skin. The cold hair hitting her face, making her pearly white teeth slightly chatter. Real snowflakes had begun to fall, matting her once beautifully styled hair.

"Chuck." She yelled out loud. People stopped and starred, watching the girl who resembled a princess falling apart. She knew somewhere close by her prince was falling apart too, and she just let him leave. The tears streamed down her face, just another thing to add onto how imperfect she felt as this very moment.

They were so close to having everything, but just like that the rug was pulled from their feet. Leaving them with devastation and uncertainty.

**A/N: This is what I imagined would happen at least. I wrote it pretty quickly, so I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
